


【无耻之徒/shameless】gallavich,ian/mickey || 春梦一场（pwp）一发完

by Star_xingli



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_xingli/pseuds/Star_xingli
Summary: Ian+Mickey+飞机驾驶舱，pwp，剩下的就看文啦~
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 源于一次奇怪的春梦。
> 
> 第一次产出，虽然是原创但是原谅我的翻译腔，请大家看的开心。
> 
> 任何ooc属于我，任何狗屁不通属于我，任何不符常理的知识都是我的锅，本人对飞机、us army一窍不通。
> 
> 所有甜蜜属于gallavich两人，版权属于编剧。
> 
> ps：我只看过无耻之徒gallavich支线cut，如果有一些地方很奇怪那就是我编的，提前致歉。

“……什么他妈的咱们这是在哪？”

“看起来像是在飞机驾驶舱里。”

拉了拉身上紧贴的交叉式安全带，mickey环顾四周发现一堆亮着红光绿光的按钮和标满奇怪数字的仪表盘证实了ian说的话，是的，他们是在飞机里，还是他妈的驾驶舱。

看完了一堆gay不拉几的不知是何的按钮后，mickey瞥了眼面前的显示屏接着拿手指敲了敲，顺便无视了坐在旁边红毛男朋友一直没停过的毛手毛脚。双层，防弹，好像还是加固化处理的，图画显示也很清晰。他妈的赚大发了，这是哪个游乐场，弄得还挺逼真，回头得找个时间把这显示屏撬回家，在家看球、看片都不成问题。想起看片，mickey转头给了正在他乳头上耕耘的傻逼红毛男友一个痞痞的微笑。

“我操他妈的！”

Ian像他之前做错事怕被发现的那样皱起眉头不安地抬头看了眼mickey，“怎么了？”也许是刚刚咬乳头劲太大了，也许是手上对待mickey阴茎的方式有点太粗暴。他停下了手中的动作。

“没事你继续你的，刚刚这傻逼飞机晃得老子头他妈的磕到他妈的按钮上了，真他妈的尖，回头老子一定把游乐场负责这个傻逼项目的人找出来开个光！你想要ak还是他妈的ar-15，还是她妈的一起上！”mickey冲着他座位右手旁的麦克风大喊大叫着，眼睛还在到处溜找摄像头的位置。

Ian轻轻地笑出了声来，他也不敢笑他男友太大声，以前他可总是在尝试，不过结局总是免不了一顿胖揍，他可不敢在这个小疯子气头上惹他。“好了好了，你这么大声也没用，没人能听得见你说话。”ian阻止了mickey气愤的大声嘟囔，又制止了他把阴茎往疑似摄像头地方戳的动作。“或看到。”顺便让他坐回座位，带好安全带。

“你什么意思，这里连个他妈的连个摄像头都没有？什么操蛋的游乐场！这安保我他妈明天之前搬空了他们都注意不到。”mickey带着一丝疑惑，但是稍微平静了下来。“行吧，不过他这显示屏今天得跟老子回家，没得商量。”

ian又露出了刚刚那种奇怪的皱眉，不过下一秒mickey就把他的头按了下去，“没摄像头戳了，那就只能戳戳你了。”

因为安全带的束缚，ian只能以很艰难的方式够到副驾驶座上mickey的阴茎。mickey刚要伸手解开过于紧绷的安全带，却被ian用空闲的手引导至他的腹下。mickey也感觉到了ian的火热，于是伸手隔着裤子抚摸起来。

“对……对……就是他妈的这里，对，舔它……欧他妈的操！”ian顺着阴茎头部向下舔，一直到根部，然后又用舌尖似有似无、小猫舔水似地慢慢向上，mickey隔着裤子拧了一把ian的阴茎催他快点。终于磨蹭到马眼部位，ian一边细细舔着马眼一边用嘴包裹住了柱头，开始轻轻吸。

“别往这跟个他妈的娘炮似的，你这个小兔崽子，给我含进去！……啊……”mickey眼圈又红了，带着情欲的声音与凶悍丝毫沾不上边。每次做爱的时候南区小霸王这个称号就不太适合他，ian想，也许南区小野猫更合适。于是他张大嘴一下吞进了南区小野猫的半根阴茎。

mickey拉开ian的裤子拉链，也帮他撸动起来。

可能是分心了，ian的牙齿蹭过了柱身，他刚想着张嘴道歉，却听到了更大一声呻吟。ian以一个别扭的姿势，含着小mickey向上看。mickey上衣被绕着脖子卡到后脖颈上，胸部和腹部一览无余。乳头上满是被啃咬过的痕迹，上面还水亮亮的，胸肌上布满了牙印和吻痕，腹肌还在，至少还有四块，下面是手感稍软的小肚腩。ian悄悄捏了下。

“你他吗口就口，别他妈乱摸。”mickey睁开一只眼睛，装作恼怒地看着他。ian的回答则是用一个深喉将mickey带回情欲的最高点。“哦我他吗了个操的！”

ian抽出一张卫生纸让mickey自己擦干净身上，mickey一脸疑惑地嘟囔，“你是怎么，算了当我没说，小基佬们八成都会随身带纸，没准下次我要扇子你那里都带着呢。”

他们平静下来，ian不时地看表，mickey边四处找烟边问，“你要赶时间去哪吗？”

ian的表情更奇怪了，“呃……没有，这么看来，应该还有时间。也许吧。”ian解开安全带，在狭小的空间“站”起来，其实弯腰才对，跨过中间一堆谁知道是什么的杆子，到了副驾驶座位前。

mickey四处找烟无果，感觉到动静，转头一看，ian正一条腿挤在他座位上，歪着头鼓捣着什么。“嘿，嘿！你这个傻红毛！快给老子坐回去，老子可不想要一个在游乐场玩却被磕坏脑子的男朋友！”

ian露出了平常似的傻笑。“相信我。”mickey耸了耸肩，做了个不置可否的表情，就继续欣赏起面前被ian挡住三分之二的显示屏，还是放我们屋吧，放客厅不知道又要被哪个小坏蛋砸坏了，mickey想。

直到座位被放倒，ian开始舔他耳朵，mickey才认识到问题的严重性，“嘿！咱们是不是该走了，别等会到时间了舱门都开了，咱们还没完事，我可不想憋着。”“我也不想，我知道时间，错不了，终于有机会了。”ian轻笑，顺便亲了mickey嘴唇一口。

“你已经扩张好了？”ian惊喜地问。

mickey脸红了一下，像是废了点劲才让他承认一样，好像出门前给自己做扩张的人不是他一样，“嗯嗯……你不是不喜欢蛋黄酱的味道吗，我自从出狱就没……”mickey话没说完，ian就又吻上了他的唇。他太兴奋了。

ian双手压着mickey的胳膊，如同他们打架时的那样，双眼也凝视着mickey的，好像不紧紧看住，面前人就会消失。ian没去想什么监狱什么蛋黄酱，现在是老子的梦里，老子啥都可以做，现在要做的就是操mickey，只有这一件事，操mickey。mickey吹了个口哨，“发什么呆呢？操我啊！”ian俯下身去吻住那张嘴，堵住那张让他又爱又恨的嘴，下身抽送起来。

“你他吗这个……小混蛋……我操……你怎么积攒了这么多，我他妈……啊……腰都快折了！！”

他们换了好几个体位，mickey已经记不住他们来了几轮，ian还是那么硬，硬到像是要操坏他。mickey跪趴在放平的副驾驶上，胳膊被弯折在背后，没有胳膊的支撑，这个姿势只靠脸埋在靠背上可不太好掌握平衡。ian还在他身后抽插，一下更比一下深，还有时不时的颠簸，真是恰到好处，要不把这个模型一起偷回家算了，丰富业余生活，mickey在心里认真琢磨起可行性来。他的阴茎在空中晃着，硬的发痛，没有抚摸却溢出几滴液体，射过几次后的不应期折磨着他，身后那个红毛怎么跟个未成年小伙子似的不知疲倦，兴奋地过头了点。

ian突然停止了抽插，mickey借着靠垫转过头来，“嘿老兄，怎么了，你几把怎么突然不行了，要不要来两粒伟哥，我敢打赌你装着卫生纸的娘炮小提包里就随身带着呢。”

“你手上的戒指……”ian阴着脸问，用一只手薅着mickey的短发向后揪，迫使他向后仰，另一只手将他的两条胳膊钳得更紧。

“什么？老兄你发什么神经，这当然是……”mickey不知道ian在发什么神经，这当然是他们的婚戒啊，就是ian给他的什么狗屁“承诺戒指”，谁管它叫什么。

但是ian并没有让mickey说完，ian放开mickey的胳膊，狠狠地扇了mickey屁股一巴掌。不得不说这一下还是挺爽，mickey夹紧屁股和里面那根，机舱也开始剧烈晃动，ian又开始了他的活塞运动，当然是更加凶狠版的，也不知道那个小红毛是不是终于脑子撞坏了。三重刺激使mickey刚被松开的胳膊没有一个着力点，下意识地就向后放在了ian的腰上。

ian看向mickey左手无名指上闪着光的戒指。就算在梦里也不能让我完全占有他吗？那个俄罗斯来的妓女婊子！他滑出了mickey体内。

“自己掰开自己的屁股。”ian命令道，带着明显不满的情绪。

mickey也不知道这小子怎么了，自己可是一次都没有忘过他们的“婚戒”，ian那个傻逼还好意思说他？好像某个红毛傻逼忘在洗碗池边、泳池边、洗澡间的婚戒哪回不是经过他的提醒才能及时回到他手上似的。mickey越想越气，“哦，怎么了，老爷爷，老子的屁股太翘，你那根太短进不来了吗？”

又一掌落到臀瓣上，接着又是一掌，又是一掌。然后是附上脖子狠狠的一口，是来真的的一口，mickey都能感觉到空气中的血腥味，屁股也火辣辣的，mickey妥协了，“行了，老爷爷，没想到你好这口，你这怪癖是从你高中恋童癖老师那里学来的吗？还是你们教堂的牧师？”他掰开自己的两瓣屁股。

“再掰开点。”

mickey认命似的翻了个白眼，刚刚被迫停下让他也没爽到，还不如现在顺了这个红毛的愿，等回家就让他洗一个礼拜碗，忘带一次婚戒就强迫他去跟自己练一次枪，这个红毛傻逼，回家等着吧。然后他更大掰开了自己的臀肉，因为刚刚的酣战鲜红的入口一开一合，邀请着身后的人。

身后一点动静都没有，mickey转过身，“你他妈萎了？”刚说完，ian就一杆入洞。“操！该死的他妈的！你他妈不怕几把折了就他妈早说，我他妈给你他妈打折！”mickey因为冲力脸又跌爬到了靠背的海绵上。

至少他抹了润滑剂，并且，mickey一点也不想知道ian是从哪拿的润滑剂。

显然，这种草人方式让ian也很爽，在玩够了后ian就握着mickey的腰开始了最后冲刺。

“mick，mick，mick……”ian在mickey耳边小声嘟囔。

“是的，ian，我在这。”mickey转身用一只胳膊环住ian的脖子吻上了ian的嘴。

完事后，他们挤在小小的半个驾驶舱里，分着一根烟。

“你是从哪，算了，当我没问，你的小提包倒是还挺管用。”mickey吐出了长长的一口烟。

ian侧身用胳膊枕着头，看着mickey，“太真实了。”

“什么太真实了，你这烟真带劲，再来一根。”mickey意犹未尽地吸完最后一口烟屁股。然后眼睁睁地看ian伸手凭空从空中拽出一根点燃了的香烟。“What the fuck？”

ian吸了口后自然地递给mickey，“嗯？哦你说这个，在梦里的额外福利。”ian看起来稀疏平常，甚至看起了mickey的指甲，“你指甲没剪，要我给你修修吗？”

“你他妈是不是藏了什么魔术道具？别耍花招gallagher。”mickey很快就适应了，这要不是一个郁躁症说胡话的ian，就是一个真正的梦中的ian，两样他都接受，没什么差别，反正他享受了一场，更像是几场火辣的性爱，不亏。于是他撇了撇嘴，继续抽起烟来。

ian看起来很是熟悉这种场景，他又“变”出了剪指甲刀，和一个小塑料袋。mickey看到后心中骂了句，洁癖，就没管了，任ian给他剪指甲。

咔嚓，咔嚓。剪指甲的声音在空荡的机舱中回荡。

左手剪完了，ian却没有换手的打算，他盯着mickey左手的婚戒沉默了一会，就在mickey快要睡着的时候，ian小声问，“mickey，svetlana最近怎么样？”

“什么怎么样，估计尸体都烂在西伯利亚冻土层了。那个婊子。”mickey抓了抓脸，翻了个身尝试再次和睡神来个近距离接触，被红毛折腾了鬼知道多久，他需要睡上一觉。

ian尝试趁mickey意识不清醒的时候偷偷褪下mickey手上那个婚戒，他知道他只是在做梦，在梦里摘下一个已婚之人的婚戒，什么用都没有，他知道的。只是他的脑子止不住地浮现terry，svetlana他们得逞的笑容。并且，在梦里发生的事情也没有人会责怪他，对吧？

他还没来得及仔细看看那枚婚戒，mickey就被惊醒了，ian将婚戒紧紧握在手中。也许是他南区小霸王的习惯，让他对于身边的任何动静都格外敏感。毕竟南区的人可都不是什么遵纪守法的烂好人，只有敏捷的身手才能保护自己，保护家人。

ian亲了口还在睡醒防御姿势的mickey。

突然，白光从四周涌来，ian像是对此习以为常似的，看了眼表，向mickey说了句，“下个梦再见，mick。我今天过得很开心。”接着就消逝在了飞机驾驶舱内。

像他妈的电影结束时的特效似的。mickey向他床边躺着的ian解释着他昨晚做的春梦，ian在一旁一脸傻笑地着听他的新婚丈夫讲他的春梦。

“来一炮吗？”

“那他妈的当然。”

Fin（？）


	2. 番外(?算是)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 更ooc的番外

“嘿，ian你看到我戒指了吗？”

“没有，你是不是放水槽旁边了？”

“去你码的，老子可不像你个呆头鹅，洗个碗还能丢了戒指！”

“好吧，那你可要好好找找。但是你找到了可不能怨我丢戒指了，至少我还知道我的在水槽旁边。”ian在mickey看不到的地方偷偷笑了。

“操！”回应ian的还有一根愤怒的中指。

\---------------------------------------------------两天后-----------------------------------------------------

“你他妈是不是把老子戒指藏了！老子今天他妈的连上次去办事的地方都找过了，警戒线弄的老子身上他妈一股怪味！”

面对mickey的质问，ian怕再让mickey找下去恐怕警察局都得让他翻个遍，连忙让摆手让mickey坐下，自己回屋。然后ian拿了一个印着US ARMY的小盒子，递给mickey。

“这他妈是什么？”mickey气还没消，但是他照着ian的指示将盒子翻到底面，发现印着一个日期2014年6月5日*。

“当时参军顺手顺回来的。”

“你他妈给我这个干嘛，我要的是戒指。”

“打开它。”

“操，气氛越来越古怪了，我发誓要是你把我戒指弄丢了，才想出这个操蛋法子赔我个戒指的话，老子今天就让你尝尝他妈的家暴是什么滋味！”

ian像是早就料到了一般，局促但是傻笑着，“打开它，你就知道了，下面那个是封条，我从军队走的时候顺便到哪个少校印的当天的章。”

“你最好别他妈的耍我。”mickey打开了那个绿色的小盒子，“操！”是他的戒指，里面还刻着galavich，一个l，因为当时mickey在监狱给自己纹身的时候少纹了一个l。mickey挑眉看向ian，“你最好给我个解释。”

ian长舒了一口气，如释重负地讲了起来。

“你还记得我当时从军营逃走了吗？”

“想忘都他妈难，gallagher家族出了个他妈的偷飞机的，这可是南区的传说级别的故事。”

ian用手扶着额头，“……呃，不管那个，我当时进了军营就已经有了郁躁症的症状了，白天训练很辛苦，但每晚还是兴奋地睡不着，就拉着舍友聊天，后来他们撑不住了，让我自己在本子上写字别打扰他们睡觉，后来没办法的时候就换人拉着我去操场跑圈，我舍友深受其扰。过了三个月，他们就受不了了，集体向上级打小报告，要求换寝室。”

“切，一群混账。那你最后怎么样了。”mickey打断道。

“后来我就能睡着了。”

“怎么睡，那帮小崽子合伙给你灌安眠药啦？”mickey喝了口新煮的咖啡。

“因为你。”

“什么？”

“那段时间我总能梦到你，然后在梦里跟你疯狂地做爱。各种场景，各种体位，香艳火辣的性爱，不停地做。”不知道mickey是呛了口咖啡还是，年久失修的电扇终于报废了，他的脸红了起来。“然后我就能一晚不打扰我的舍友，只插你，至少是第二天我还是会准时入睡，因为我知道，你饥渴难耐的小洞还在等着我操，我怎么能不按时赴约呢？”

“我逐渐摸清了梦的规律，我发现睡前带块表就能在梦中看到时间，于是百无聊赖开始测试一个梦有多长，通常一次口交或者来一轮全套，我就会到下一个梦中操你。直到有一天，”ian把对面mickey的左手拉了过来，“我在睡梦中‘醒来’，发现一个感觉如此真实的你，和之前那些睡梦中的你不一样，更火辣，更淫荡，更像你，mick。”

“你不知道我当时有多高兴，但是半途我在你手上看到了一枚婚戒，以前我以为是你和svetlana结婚时那枚，我简直失去了理智，你当时结婚真的是伤透了我的心，于是我偷偷褪下你的戒指，本想当时看完就给你戴回去。但是白光出现之后，就预示着这个梦要结束了。”

“所以你就藏着我的戒指了？得了吧，别扯了，那是梦。”

“当晚做完这一个梦我就醒了，凌晨三点半。张开手，发现我攥着一枚戒指，就是盒子里那枚。看到里面那个刻文，我知道你是爱我的，就下定了决心。”

“决定干什么，当awol？”

“对，还有飞机，那是我们前一天训练时教练用的，当时训练就想在里面狠狠地操你了。不过逃跑那天被人发现了，我就只打完火盖了个章就逃出了军营。”

“这他妈的……”

“那个盒子我从六年前*盖上章就没打开过了，我是在6月4号做的梦。”

mickey挑眉又喝了口咖啡，“操，西点军校没招你真他妈是屈才了。”

“本天才不乐意给他们干了。”

“不过，你偷个直升机就为了咱俩打一炮？”

“当然，牡丹花下死做，鬼也风流。”

“你他吗真是个疯子。”mickey揪起对面男人的领子绕过桌子和ian拥吻。

在吻的间隙，ian拿起桌子上的戒指问，“Mr.gallavich，你愿不愿意再次成为我的丈夫，我将会是你一辈子的私人疯子。”

“哦他妈的闭嘴吧，吻我，你这个红毛小疯子。”

真·Fin

*日期都是我瞎编的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文笔不够，这是我的脑洞，防止我写的太烂没人能看懂：参军的ian有躁郁症倾向，一天在梦中遇到了gallavich结婚后的mickey。看到mickey的戒指就以为是和俄婊的婚戒，开始生闷气，于是便偷偷拿走了mickey带的戒指（其实是gallavich夫夫的婚戒）。ian醒了发现mickey和俄婊的婚戒里面写的是galavich（ian错的离谱233），发现mickey还是爱他的，就打算偷直升飞机回家，但是没偷成，就拿了个军营盒子密封起来梦中得来的mickey的戒指回家了。  
> 然后发生的就是电视剧了发生的事，虽然不太能解释的通为什么ian又去找别人了，总之就是这样哈哈哈，激情产出没有大纲没有草稿没有检查，有错字欢迎捉虫。


End file.
